Jamais deux sans trois!
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Dis mamy, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Papy ?" Une petite histoire bien fleur bleue, mais c'est si bon :D OS inspirée d'un lavage de carreaux xD Un D/H comme on les aiment...


Ola gentes lecteurs!! Alors, alors... Voici un OS que j'ai écris voila presque un an (déjà tout ça?) plus précisément en juillet 2008... j'ai été inspirée, un jour que je lavais mes carreaux (faut pas chercher, j'ai des idées parfois même en prenant ma douche o_O) bref... d'où est né ce texte frais et agréable (a mon sens) a lire...

Attention, les anti niais, les anti fleur bleue et les j'aime pas le drago amoureux, ne pas poser vos yeux sur ces lignes xD Je ne respecte pas le caractère de Drago dans cet OS je voulais faire un truc sans prise de tête pour une fois! Donc, je SAIS que Drago est pas Drago dans cette histoire, mais j'l'aime tellement comme ça :-P

Bref, en attendant les suite des autres fictions en cours, voici! Bonne lecture!!

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est a moi, j'ai beau négocier, rien a faire xD

* * *

Jamais deux sans trois!

Dans un immense manoir une après midi de juillet des enfants jouent dans le jardin de la demeure familiale. Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, jour de dîner en famille. Comme tout les dimanches, les jumeaux sont venus avec leurs maris et femmes, et leurs magnifiques enfants.

Les jumeaux ont eu respectivement deux enfants, un garçon et une fille a chaque fois ! Une femme encore très belle pour ses presque 50 ans sort dans le jardin, elle a préparé des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde. C'est qu'il fait terriblement chaud aujourd'hui !

« Venez boire et vous rafraîchir mes petits ça vous feras du bien ! » crie-t-elle. Aussitôt une horde d'enfants assoiffés et trempés arrive et s'attroupe autour de la cruche à limonade.

« Non j'étais là avant ! »

« Du calme, du calme... Estéban, n'embête pas ta petit sœur tu veux ! » S'exclame la femme.

« Mais Mamy ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! » Alors que la mamy s'apprête à répliquer, son autre petite fille la coupe.

« Dis mamy, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Papy ? » la femme sourit et s'assit sur une chaise de jardin.

« Votre papy et moi les enfants, c'est une longue histoire... en fait on se connaît depuis que l'on a 11 ans, c'est dire ! Mais après l'école et l'affreuse guerre contre le méchant Sorcier, nos vies avaient pris des chemins différents » commença-t-elle.

« Vrai ? Et vous faisiez quoi ? »

« Comment vous êtes vous revus ? »

« Vous vous êtes marié vite ? » La femme sourit.

« Doucement, doucement, une question à la fois... » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Et bien, pour vous dire mes chers petits, la guerre m'avait tellement fais du mal que j'avais décidé de ne plus faire de magie » elle entendit des hoquets de surprise. « Hé oui... au début, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de baguette et tout ce qui va avec ! J'ai donc emménagé dans un petit appartement londonien du coté moldu, j'avais tout abandonné pour une vie simple qui me convenait parfaitement à l'époque... je travaillais comme femme de ménage moldue »

« Comme une elfe de maison ! » s'exclama Estéban. La femme éclata de rire.

« Oui, un peu comme ça » derrière elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme la cinquantaine également qui l'observait et l'écoutait attentivement, un petit sourire accroché au visage. Quatre personnes le rejoignirent. Les jumeaux et leurs époux respectifs.

« Maman raconte votre histoire ? » demanda Elza.

« Tu sais comment elle est quand elle la raconte, c'est magique ! » répondit Eros son frère jumeaux. Tous restèrent donc à écouter la mamy parler et se laissèrent transporter avec elle dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs...

Nous nous sommes donc revus, un an après notre dernière année, par le plus grand des hasards qu'il soit ! Je vivais une vie tranquille et posée, je n'avais plus aucun contact avec le monde magique, et cela m'allait très bien comme ça ! Pourtant, un jour, alors que je me rendais au domicile d'une dame âgée chez qui je faisais le ménage, tout bascula... c'est le cas de le dire ! » fit-elle remarquer avant d'entamer son récit, ce qui arracha un rire au public derrière elle, car eux ils savaient comment cela c'était passé, et comprenaient l'allusion.

_« Bonjour Mme Wilson ! Comment va ce matin ? »_

_« Oh bonjour Hermione ! Ma foi, je vais comme le temps, donc bien »_ madame Wilson était une très gentille femme. Elle avait un certain âge, mais je m'entendais très bien avec elle.

_« Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de temps, il fait vraiment très beau aujourd'hui ! Je vais profiter de ce magnifique temps pour faire vos carreaux, qu'en dites-vous ? »_

_« J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous Hermione ? »_

_« Oh je vous en prie Mme Wilson, ne me vouvoyez pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois »_

_« J'essayerai de m'y faire »_ avait-elle sourit. Elle vagua à ses occupations, pendant que moi je préparais tout le matériel nécessaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eu cette idée là ce jour là ! Pourtant, je déteste le vide et j'ai le vertige et Mme Wilson habitait au premier étage de son immeuble. Je prenais alors mon courage a deux mains, et me lançait dans le lavage des vitres. J'en étais à la dernière quand c'est arrivé.

« Quoi mamy ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je vais le dire attend » sourit Hermione.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder en bas, même si le premier étage n'était pas bien haut, ça restait quand même du vide ! Évidemment, il n'y avait pas d'échelle, et pour faire le dessus des carreaux à l'extérieur, j'étais obligée de monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'avais presque finit, j'allais enfin pouvoir descendre, mais le destin en a voulut autrement... Mme Wilson avait un chat.

« Comme Pattenrond ? »

« Oui, comme Pattenrond »

Et ce chat n'aimait pas particulièrement les oiseaux, et il y en avait un juste sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je ne l'avais pas vu et le chat a sauté sur mes jambes en me griffant, ça m'a tellement surprise, que j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai basculé dans le vide.

« Oooh ! Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé mamy ? »

_« AAAHHH, oh, humfff »_ alors que je croyais que j'allais toucher le sol, il en fut tout autre...

_« Et bien mademoiselle, je sauve beaucoup de vies en général, mais jamais encore il ne m'était arrivée pareil mésaventure ! »_ j'étais par bonheur tombée dans les bras de quelqu'un.

_« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? »_

_« Non, non, j'ai juste eu très peur, je vous... »_ Je me retournai, toujours dans les bras de l'inconnu et me figea en le reconnaissant, d'ailleurs il n'en menait pas large. _« ... remercie... »_ Dis-je en rougissant très fortement.

_« Ça pour une surprise ! »_ m'a-t-il dit en souriant d'ailleurs. Il me reposa a terre, me soutenant un moment, juste au cas où.

_« Bonjour Drago »_

« Oh !! C'était lui ? C'était papy ? » S'extasia Coralie.

« Oui ma chérie, c'était ton papy » répondit Hermione.

« Et vous étiez amis ? Maman m'a toujours dis que vous ne vous appréciez pas au début ?! » Fit remarquer Estéban d'un œil perplexe.

« Et c'était vrai, ta maman a raison, mais nous sommes devenus amis lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard... ton papy et moi étions préfets en chef et on est devenu amis au fil du temps, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que là... il m'a sauvé la vie lors de la bataille décisive, et ensuite après, je suis partie comme je suis en train de vous l'expliquer et donc, je ne l'avais plus revu, mais nous étions amis, oui » raconta Hermione.

« Ah, et alors, ensuite ? » Demanda Chloé.

_« Bonjour Hermione »_ on ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait.

_« Waouh, ça fait un bail »_

_« En effet, qu'est ce que tu faisais là haut ? »_

_« Oh c'est une histoire dingue de chat et d'oiseaux, et toi qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu sauves des vies dis tu ? J'imagine que tu es médicomage... »_

_« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, je suis pompier »_

_« Oh... alors tu ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas totalement abandonné le monde sorcier, mais je prends du recul, et quand je me sentirais prêt, j'y retournerais mais pour l'instant, je suis mon instinct, et toi ? Raconte, que deviens-tu ? »_

_« Oh, et bien je suis femme de ménage, j'étais... en train de faire les carreaux »_ dis-je en rougissant. Il avait sourit.

_« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que le métier de femme de ménage pouvait être aussi dangereux que d'éteindre un feu ! »_ Je me souviens avoir ris à cette réplique.

_« Hermione ?! Hermione tout vas bien ? »_ Je relevais la tête, pour voir la pauvre madame Wilson a sa fenêtre, toute paniquée.

_« Tout vas bien madame Wilson ! Je suis là ! » « Bon et bien, je suis contente de t'avoir revu ça m'as fait très plaisir Drago. Et encore merci ! Il faut que j'y aille »_

_« Je t'offre un verre pour le déjeuner ? »_ se risqua-t-il.

_« Oui, pourquoi pas »_

_« 13 heure au café de la place, ça te va ? »_

_« C'est parfait ! »_

_« A tout à l'heure alors »_ je me souviens être remontée le sourire bien étiré sur le visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais euphorique, et je ne savais pas que ce petit évènement de chute allait déclencher autant de bouleversements dans ma vie... je me suis donc rendue sur le rendez vous à l'heure prévue. Je m'étais changée, j'avais pris mon sac et un peu d'argent et j'étais partie. Nous sommes restés bien deux heures dans ce pub assis, à parler de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il m'avait raconté avec passion comment il avait fait l'école du feu, il adorait son métier mais était nostalgique de la magie, tout comme moi, même si je ne le voulais pas l'avouer... je lui avais moi aussi parlé de ma vie... lorsque nous nous sommes quittés ce jour là, je ne voulais plus partir, je me sentais bien, et j'étais contente de le retrouver. Néanmoins, nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros de téléphone et nous étions promis de nous revoir bientôt, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si vite !

En effet, le lendemain était mon jour de congé, c'est donc dans mon appartement du 5ème étage que je faisais le ménage, mais votre mamy fait toujours le ménage en musique... j'allumais donc la radio et commençais a prendre les poussières, balayer... la musique était assourdissante, mais les voisins me connaissaient, et ça ne durais jamais bien longtemps... j'avais ouvert les carreaux, et la porte d'entrée était ouverte, je m'apprêtais a nettoyer par terre, je terminait de brosser, mais il y avait une musique entraînante a la radio, et je chantais, oh oui, je chantais tout en balayant et je me suis laissée transporter, heureusement personne ne me voyait. J'entamais alors le dernier couplet de la chanson et je me servais de mon balai comme micro.  
Les enfants pouffèrent, tandis que les adultes derrière elle n'en menaient pas large.

_« These little town blues, are melting away __  
__I'll make a brand new start of it __  
__In old New York __  
__If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere __  
__It's up to you, New York... __New York New York!!! »_

J'étais au milieu du grand vestibule, presque par terre, mon balai dans les mains, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Des applaudissements retentirent, et je me retournais très surprise de découvrir papy sur le pas de la porte. Je vous raconte pas l'allure... j'étais à l'aise, un haut a fines brides, et un pantalon très large, mes cheveux attachés négligemment, pieds nus ! Et lui était là, sur le pas de ma porte, je ne l'avais pas vu dans mon délire, j'aurais aimé être une petite souris à ce moment là, pour partir me cacher, je me sentais vraiment ridicule.

_« Oh ! Je... tu... »_ Bredouillais-je minablement. _« Que fais tu là ? »_ demandais-je le plus naturellement essayant de garder un minimum de dignité. Il sourit. Grand dieu, si il y a bien une chose a laquelle je me sentais fondre, c'était bien son sourire ! D'ailleurs il l'a vite compris et l'a mis très vite à profit !  
Drago sourit à cette réplique.

_« Tu as oublié ton sac hier au pub et je... j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais ça ne répondais pas, alors excuse moi mais j'ai regardé dans ton porte feuille pour ton adresse, je suis venus te le rapporter »_ avait-il dit.

_« Oh... merci, je suis tête en l'air ! »_

_« Ça à l'air très joli chez toi »_

_« Oui, enfin, c'est petit, mais ça me convient, je peux t'offrir un café ? »_

_« Volontiers »_ alors il est entré, et on a discuté. Lorsqu'il est repartit ce jour là, je n'avais plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit !

« Et alors ? » s'impatienta Chloé

« Oui mamy, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » renchérit Bastien.

Et bien, environ une semaine est passée. Nous ne nous sommes plus vus, ni croisés. C'était un vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine avant le week-end et donc du repos pour moi. Ce jour là, je travaillais dans une gentille famille, les personnes travaillaient toutes les deux ; et j'avais la clé. C'était une luxueuse maison, j'adorais travailler pour eux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, je vis leur chat coincé dans l'arbre, le pauvre il était si jeune, il avait l'air complètement perdu et apeuré, il n'arrêtait pas de miauler. Alors je suis retournée dans le garage prendre l'échelle et sauver le pauvre chat. J'y suis arrivée bien sur.

_« Allons, n'ai pas peur... viens minou »_ je l'ai prit dans mes bras bizarrement il se laissa facilement prendre.

_« Et voila... tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant »_ je souris.

_« Hermione ? »_ j'entendis. Je sursautais tellement fort que l'échelle qui avait déjà un équilibre précaire vacilla dangereusement. Le chaton paniqué sauta de mes bras et je perdis à nouveau équilibre.

_« AAAHHH »_

_« Dis donc c'est une habitude chez toi de tomber dans les bras des hommes ? »_ sourit Drago alors qu'il m'avait encore rattrapée.

_« Seulement les hommes charmants »_ je dis _« oh, je veux dire... enfin... »_ Il sourit.

_« Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès miss Granger ! »_

_« Oh mais non ! Mais tu vois... il y avait ce pauvre chat et... »_

_« Encore un chat ! »_ S'exclama-t-il. Je rougis fortement, alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, il me sourit.

_« En tout cas, ce que je sais moi c'est que ça vaut un dîner »_ je le regardais étrangement. _« Quoi ? C'est équitable ! Je te sauve la vie deux fois, et moi je t'invite à dîner »_ répéta-t-il. Je fis mine de réfléchir avant de sourire moi aussi.

_« Tu as raison, c'est équitable... »_

_« Parfait ! Disons, demain à 19h00 ? »_

_« Va pour demain »_ je répondis. _« Est ce que tu peux me poser par terre, sans quoi je ne saurais pas aller me chercher une robe qui me rendrait potable »_ je dis. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_« Oh mais bien sur ! Et puis tu sais entre nous, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'une jolie robe, elle ne fera qu'embellir ton charme et ta beauté naturelle »_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de repartir a son camion de pompier me laissant au milieu du trottoir euphorique comme jamais.

Les deux filles soupirèrent d'extase, tandis que leurs frères levaient les yeux au ciel.

« Et alors mamy ? Ce dîner ? » Demanda Coralie impatiente de savoir la suite.

Oh tout c'est très bien passé. Il est passé me prendre comme convenu à 19h00. J'avais revêtu une belle robe rouge et j'avais attaché mes cheveux, j'adorais cette coiffure. Alors que je descendais les marches du perron de mon immeuble, il était là une rose à la main.

_« Tu es sublime »_ me souffla-t-il. Je souris et rougis en même temps.

_« On y va ? »_ je demanda pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Je me souviens m'être retenue à grande peine d'éclater de rire devant son air rêveur. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées. Il m'a emmenée dans un sublime restaurant Grecque. Après le repas qui était vraiment délicieux, nous sommes allés boire un dernier verre et il m'a raccompagné chez moi. Devant l'immeuble.

_« Drago... cette soirée était vraiment très réussie, je me suis bien amusée, merci beaucoup »_

_« Merci à toi... je suis content que cela t'ai plu »_ me confia-t-il.

_« Oh oui beaucoup... Bon et bien... il est tard, je vais rentrer »_

_« Oui »_

_« A bientôt »_ je me retournai pour rentrer, je montais les marches lorsqu'il me rappela.

_« Hermione ? »_ Intriguée je me retournai.

_« Ta fleur »_ me dit-il _« tu l'as oubliée »_ il me la tendait. Je souris et m'apprêta à redescendre, et évidemment...

« Tu trébucha ! » Dirent les 4 enfants en chœur faisant rire Drago et les parents ainsi qu'Hermione.

« Oui »

_« Oh attention »_ il se précipita en avant pour me réceptionner, encore. Je regardais son torse.

_« Décidément »_ murmura-t-il. Je relevai la tête, regardant ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, puis ses yeux...

_« Jamais deux sans trois »_ murmurais-je avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Lorsqu'on se sépara, on se sourit. Il passa la rose dans mes cheveux pour être sur que je ne l'oublie pas, et me ré embrassa doucement.

_« Bonne nuit »_ murmura-t-il.

_« Bonne nuit »_

« Comme c'est romantique » soupira Chloé.

« Et voilà, tout à commencé comme ça. Trois mois plus tard nous nous marions, et deux mois après j'attendais des jumeaux, vos parents » sourit Hermione.

« Et vous êtes revenus dans le monde magique alors ? » Demanda Bastien.

« Oui, en effet. Nous avons fait la paix avec la magie et nous avons acheté ce splendide manoir. Votre papy c'est reconverti. De pompier, il est passé au ministère de la magie pour travailler dans le département des accidents de la magie et moi également au ministère dans le département de la défense des causes des créatures magiques » termina Hermione.

« Tu ne peux pas nous expliquer le mariage ? » Demanda Coralie.

« Un autre jour ma chérie, car maintenant, il est temps de manger ! J'ai une faim de loup ! » S'exclama Hermione rieuse. Drago ainsi que ses enfants et leurs époux virent là le signal que l'histoire était terminée et ils arrivèrent aux tables de jardins avec les plats. Drago se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Tu as été génial » susurra-t-il, elle sourit. « Et je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour » poursuivit-il. Elle sourit et il entoura son cou de ses bras lui posant un baiser sur l'épaule.

« Regarde-les... »

« C'est notre famille sourit Drago et je suis fier de mes enfants » fit-il. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et put lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

« Que dieu bénisse le jour où je suis tombée de cette fenêtre » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

FIN

* * *

Voila!! So??

Review! Obligé xD

Merci et gros bisoux!

Jess


End file.
